


Demon

by Blue_Hood



Series: Power Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anti-Hero, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Demon Tony Stark, Demons, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Backstory, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Sequel, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Expansion of Chapter 30 of What Superpower Should Tony Stark Have?What if Tony was actually a demon summoned to Earth by the Red Room? What if he rescued Natasha? What if she fell in love with him?
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Power Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986601
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Iron Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, first chapter of the sequel is a copy of the original one-shot

"What?!" snapped the demon that'd been summoned to bond with the Black Widow graduate. The handlers made a show of presenting him with an offering so he made a show of their deaths before stepping out of the sad excuse for a summoning/containment circle. "Get up." She jumped to her feet, "Good, they haven't totally wiped you. Let's get out of here." Screams followed them out, the demon smirking at his handiwork. Once they're beyond the walls of the Red Room, he looks around "I suppose Andre will suffice for a name, what about you?"

"Natasha."

"Now that that's out of the way." He made his way to the nearest bratva boss and made a deal, which involved briefly turning all the guns in the room into poisonous snakes. The boss paid them in full before Andre turned their enemy's weapons into poisonous animals and disappeared once more with Natasha. The pattern continued, Natasha trailing along, not really sure what to do. The curses were different but everywhere they went, Tony made a deal with the local crime boss and got paid before taking them elsewhere.

When they finally stopped travelling, literally stopping for no apparent reason, Andre looked at her expectantly and Natasha asked "What are you doing?"

"Gathering riches and condemning already damned souls. The deaths of all these unrepentant sinners will serve to keep me in good standing for when I go back. Demons can only exist on Hell or Earth, angels only in Heaven."

"They can't come down to Earth?"

"Not since the original mortal sin." Andre asked "Why are you following me?"

"What?"

"You are free, you know. You have free will and your soul is not yet beyond saving. Even as you have stood by while I condemn all around us to Hell, you remain capable of redemption. Why not pursue it?"

"What's to say I even want it?"

"That is your choice."

"Do demons have free will?"

"Not as such. We are freer than most, especially upper class demons like myself, but there are some things we are incapable of. Our hearts are not good, therefore we cannot do anything out of the goodness of our hearts."

"Always working an angle."

"Always bettering ourselves. Lower class demons do what they must to survive while upper class do what we must to get ahead. I could rid the world of organized crime if I do it in such a way that benefits me directly. What do you think?"

"I think you're flaunting your power and that's dangerous."

"How about you advise me and I'll keep you away from any Red Room associates?"

"Am I selling my soul?"

"One, does it matter? Two, not as such. You are merely doing what you must to survive me. After all, you just told me I should try to maintain some anonymity. Survival is not a sin. If it were, you would be beyond saving."

"Then sure, you need a guide for Earth and I could use the protection."

Andre kept them moving, killing off the rest of the crime syndicates he had started to take out before calling it a night and checking into a fancy hotel. He charmed the receptionist into not asking for ID then led Natasha to a two room suite, "Sleeping with me, even if it's just sleep, will tick off God. I am not interested in your soul, do not give it to me." Andre handed her the room service menu. When she gave him a look, pointed to himself "Demon, human food doesn't exist in Hell so my kind lives off something else."

Stark Industries didn't even realize they'd been taken over, Andre was good at covering up his crimes and altering perceptions. Manipulating computers was more Natasha's thing until she showed him the basics and he blew past her in terms of skill. She went undercover for him in SHIELD when he told her the agency was full of damned souls, figuring she could do more there while he played billionaire inventor. She asked him what he fed on during her first break from SHIELD, "Sin."

"What?"

"I feed on sin. Hell is where unrepentant sinners go, that's the only constant food source for my kind, we feed off it. Lower class demons feed off more tangible things like pain but upper class can feed on all sins, feed without our feeders knowing."

"And the women you take to bed?"

"Sold themselves to get where they are, I don't bed anyone who could be redeemed. I prefer avenging to corrupting but I still enjoy adultery."

"You're married?"

"No. Marriage is a holy and sacred bond, those things don't mix with demons."

"Oh, right."

"Earth is like Hell but less cramped and there's hope. I see why demons like it here, even if we cannot stay forever."

"Why not?"

"Angels cannot exist on this world but they can exist on another plane adjacent to this one through which they communicate with humans. There are those who seek to rid your world of my kind and are even capable of doing it. Besides, I can return home whenever I like but once I return, I must be summoned back to Earth. The doors only open one way."

It wasn't until after New York that she realized her desire to be with him was too great to resist. He refused, telling her she could still be redeemed and that she was on her way to just that but she told him that she loved him since he first rolled his eyes at her handlers, asked if they slept together, if she would be able to stay with him in Hell. He rolled his eyes and sighed "Technically sex would have the side effect of giving me the ultimate claim on your soul. If you're sure, what the Hell?"

Love and monsters didn't mix...

Until they did.


	2. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the original fic, bunny said: Now I'm wondering what Demon Tony's take on 'good ole Captain America' is. Just how destined for Hell is Steve? It would be neat to find out just how corrupt a 'good man' is.  
> I thought about it, for a long time, until inspiration struck and this expansion fic was born.

Tony Stark was nothing like Howard, in Steve's opinion, and at the same time he was just like his father, which was infuriating. Andre, as Natasha still called him in private, found this endlessly amusing. "The man believes that he is such a good man that he is beyond reproach. I wouldn't hesitate to wager he was almost always believed this. Righteousness is downright angelic but self-righteousness, that is for demons and the damned."

The first official Avengers meeting, after Loki's banishment, wasn't nearly as boring as it could be. When Natasha walked in alongside her lover, she found herself enjoying the hurt look on Clint's face. They were never a thing before, he maintained a professional distance when he 'recruited' her and when that distance dissolved into friendship, she drew the line there. He knew what she was- a Black Widow- and he had cited that as a reason for his distance, that was not something that could be overlooked. Unlike her predecessors, Natasha was not one to be used. Tony made sure she knew that, reinforced the belief that she was more than the fools that sought to sacrifice her to him had ever believed.

Taking their seats, together, Tony smiled obnoxiously and told the others "Let's get this show on the road. I have places to be, people to see, rebuilding a city, even just part of a city, ain't cheap. Stark Industries was at the center, that makes it our problem, which makes it my problem. Chop, chop or Pepper will kill me and you'll be out your biggest powerhouse." The truth in that last statement eluded all but Natasha, who still remembered their first spree, where he collected wealth from criminals with a plentiful array of power displays.

Clint was sulking, Bruce was shifting uncomfortably, Steve tried to say something but Fury stopped him by getting the meeting started. Tony was officially promoted from consultant to Avenger, "Since you're so busy, you and Banner will simply be on call for the big stuff, as our powerhouses."

"What's the big guy think of that?" asked Tony.

"As long as Ross is off my back."

"He's dead," said Tony. "Tried to use New York to push through his anti-super agenda, used Harlem as an example and video of Culver mysteriously took over the screens, clearly showing him firing on his daughter. Ross moved too fast, must've mixed up the video, probably wanted to take advantage of how raw everyone is after the battle. You know all too well what a temper ol' Thunderbolt has, know how he reacts when people say no or you're wrong. It was a clean shoot but of course, Harlem would've been his downfall if he didn't have friends in high places. I only know about it because I nearly got arrested for hacking the screens but for once, my busy schedule saved me, gave me the perfect alibi."

Bruce said "You know a lot about it."

"I walked the nice federal agents through how I hacked the screens when Stern tried to hold a kangaroo court. I also showed them how someone could hack the cameras, saw the whole thing in HD. I'm in the process of negotiating a contract to upgrade their cyber-security."

"O-kay." Bruce drawled.

"My invitation to the Tower still stands, for you and Nat, no one else in this room."

"Thanks, I just might take you up on that."

"If we could get back on track," said Fury, continuing the meeting. At the end, he looked at Tony and Nat as he went over SHIELD's fraternization policy.

Tony said "Under the terms of the Avengers Initiative, Bruce, Thor, Rogers and I are independent contractors. Read: independent. Your company policies don't apply to us." His phone dinged "And we're out of time."


	3. Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different ending for Captain America: Civil War, wherein a lot of people get hit with the truth stick (is it just the clue stick?) Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on bunny's request for the original fic. We will see what Tony thinks of Steve but Steve won't see that

Natasha and Tony already knew something was up with SHIELD, there was a reason Natasha did her Black Widow thing and let herself get flipped. When shit hit the fan, they were more or less ready. The fight on the bridge ended when Iron Man dropped in and fired a repulsor at the Winter Soldier. With the assassin knocked out, police swarmed the place and took the other HYDRA agents into custody, Iron Man providing back up. A jet came to hover low over the bridge, Iron Man picked up the Soldier and led the others aboard. He carefully strapped the Soldier into a seat before stepping out of the armor and taking time to study the arm in order to disable it. Once the infamous assassin was secure, he moved onto the front of the jet "Everyone strap in." Slipping into the pilot's seat, he flew them to some kind of secure facility where a blond man in a suit was waiting alongside a couple of doctors. "Remember, you can examine him but you cannot release him. We don't know what sort of failsafes or defaults HYDRA programmed into their prized living weapon." The doctors nodded and the man in the suit oversaw the doctors while talking with Tony. When they were done, Tony got back in the pilot's seat, "If you were on the jet before this little layover, get back in your seat." This time they went to upstate New York. "This used to be a storage facility but I had it converted into housing because frankly, this property is too nice to just be used for storage and because zoning laws let me." He went over to the Soldier, "A doctor is due to come by in a week to examine our friend here, which is just a formality but once we establish that James Barnes was, in fact, brainwashed by HYDRA then we can get him a plea of Not Guilty by reason of diminished capacity. Then we can get started on his recovery." Tony turned to the group he rescued, which included Maria Hill, "I am trusting you guys to handle containment. After New York, I picked up a bit of Fury's paranoia, made plans in case any one of us got mind controlled. I'll show Hill my failsafes for Cap here, which can probably be used to contain Barnes." Seeing Steve's face, he said "To be clear, you are to keep Barnes inside the compound until a doctor clears him to attempt interacting with people outside the compound. We want him to recover from what HYDRA did, we do not want to give him a nervous breakdown by rushing his progress or jeopardize his case by making him miss his appointment with the doctor who can say that whatever he did, he didn't have a choice and be listened to. Sooner of later, hopefully sooner, he will get the point where he can be comfortable around people but early on in his recovery, that's unlikely."

Natasha asked "How hard did you hit him?"

"When the doctors took blood samples, they also administered a strong sedative to make sure he didn't wake up on the flight and try to kill us all. He'll wake up in like an hour or so, that was for their safety and ours. Those doctors will testify that they felt the need to do so, which is good for Barnes' case." Tony looked Steve in the eye "Are we good? Can you follow my plan to ensure your best bud's freedom?"

"I can do that."

"More importantly, will you? With the things that are going to come out, people might start looking for an easy target to direct their anger and hate towards. Turn on the news in the near future when things get out, you might see people calling for Barnes' blood but you need to remember, they can't actually hurt him. There is this thing before some trials called a competency hearing. James Barnes' trial might end there with doctors saying he had no way of stopping himself. People might not like that but their anger and hatred towards him will turn to sympathy for his suffering. That won't happen if Captain America stirs the pot, if you say something on his behalf and try to take down the bullies, you'll only make things worse, you might delay that shift in feeling or avert it entirely. I have been trained to handle people and the press since I was four years old, trust me."

"I will, follow the plan and trust you."

"Good." Tony removed the straps, "If you carry him, I'll show you to a bedroom you can lay him down in." As they entered the building, Tony said "FRIDAY, say hi."

"Hi," a female Irish voice answered.

"FRIDAY is an Artificial Intelligence, or AI, specially created to monitor this building and deal with anything Avengers-related that might come up. She's a newly launched learning AI so she'll need a lot of direction from you guys to learn and if she messes up then you need to ask her what her thought process was and walk her through a better alternative instead of getting angry. Handle with care, guys." Tony took them straight to their quarters, "Put him down on the bed. We'll obviously have to adjust room assignments, this was supposed to be Barton's room but it's close to Steve's and, more importantly, open." He pointed out the intended room assignments before saying "You guys can figure that out on your own. Bruce stays with me at the Tower when he's not off volunteering with charity or being a guest at some university, guy loves to keep busy as long as he can still meditate to keep the Other Guy in check. Nat can do that too, stay at the Tower, if she wants, which would free up three rooms. When I started converting the place, I intended it as a base for the Avengers, y'know, outside of the densely populated city. The residential part is complete but the other parts have been postponed for the duration of Barnes' recovery to minimize the number of civilians he's around until he's comfortable dealing with people." Tony then shifted gears to focus on the tour.

Afterwards, Natasha said "Hill and I will go with you to check out those restraints you mentioned then you and I will leave the others to their business."

"Sounds like a plan. FRIDAY, keep a close watch on Barnes and monitor his interactions carefully. We may need to share those records with his attorney."

"You got it, Boss."

Tony had the two women wait outside the door when he went into a restricted hallway that led to the room he kept the failsafe measures in, returning with a black box and a tablet, "I need you to sign this," he held the tablet out to Hill and gave her a stylus. The former Deputy Director gave him a raised eyebrow look, "Did SHIELD not have chain of custody protocols? No wonder nobody noticed the infiltration." Hill signed then traded the tablet for the box before Tony showed her a room that was less restricted than the storage room the box was originally kept in but still more secure than most of the compound that Hill had seen so far. Inside that room, he said "The only resident allowed in here is Maria Hill. If she authorizes someone else, make sure to document it. Non-residents are not allowed in here without supervision from two residents, excluding myself. Got that, FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Boss."

Tony did something on the tablet and took Maria's handprints, "Now it should open for you." Hill flipped the latches open and saw the assortment inside, most prominent were the two sets of cuffs. There were several implements someone like her could use to down a super soldier, things to trip them up if she could set a trap. Tony carefully lifted the tray that Maria hadn't realized was a tray to reveal a set of firearms "The tranqs on these are similar to the sedative the doctors gave Barnes. They might not go down instantly after the first shot but you have to wait if you use this, give the sedative a chance before you fire another."

"You have the means to single-handedly take down the strongest people on the planet." She was probably in shock from a combination of the day's events.

"In case you forgot, I started my career as Iron Man by blowing up terrorists, I don't think Steve could survive a missile aimed right at his chest." Tony glanced at Natasha then rephrased "That is to say, I've always had the means to take down the Avengers if I wanted to kill them. When I made all of this, I was thinking about Barton being brainwashed and how much we would have been screwed if that had been any other Avenger. Killing someone who is mind controlled or brainwashed is not a good solution. I'm gonna be honest and tell you that this is only some of the stuff I cooked up. Obviously I can't give you all of it or the man with the plan might be able to counter our failsafes, plus some of the stuff I made only works with the armor."

"I appreciate your honesty."

"Really? Here's a bit more, Barnes isn't the only one who can't leave the compound. Natasha and I are the only ones who can and that's because we've been working together on this for a while, that nuke was an eye opener. Nat and I are going to be monitored and every piece of intel we can gather to help take down HYDRA, it's gonna be triple checked. Right now, you guys are on house arrest and we're on probation. If we keep our noses clean then maybe we can make the Avengers Initiative work, maybe we can go legit. One wrong move, and we'll be joining HYDRA in prison. FRIDAY is monitoring you all. If you think of some things, tell her and we'll pass it on to the legitimate authorities that have already been vetted for HYDRA ties."

"Okay."

"Can you find your way back to the residential section?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then we'll see you around. For security reasons, you have to leave the box here. Secure room, anti-Captain America tech, I'm sure you understand."

"I do, thanks for the honesty."

On the ride home, Natasha asked "Were you being honest?"

"For the most part. We are working with legitimate authorities, they'd be stupid not to check our work and if the people who got in a freaking shootout on national television step out of line then they will be screwed. Hill and Rogers are both damned, I wonder what sins they committed. It's hard to tell with people like that, if redemption is achievable. Wilson is definitely redeemable but I can't exactly tell him that so we'll see how things play out, moy pauk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, Tony called Natasha my spider, according to Google Translate. I'll look up Russian terms of endearment.
> 
> Anyone want me to try to do a few reveal chapters? If you do, tell me who you want on the receiving end and maybe give me an idea for how Tony reveals himself as a demon


	4. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of the reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucifer6669 commented on the last chapter: It would be great if bucky and steve will be revealed but it will be revealed as with some smut scene with nat, it doesn't necessarily have to be pure smut it can be just a touch and it would also be funny to put barton in the mix, it's just something that I had In mind and by the way I love this lengthening of the story, I'm not good at writing in English, I'm sorry if it's wrong

Steve was easy to control, Tony had hope for Barnes so long as Rogers' influence was kept positive to his recovery. The demon did not expect the man out of time to intrude on his private time with his lover. From what he could recall, people did not report abuse they witnessed back in the 40s because it was none of their business. What a man and a woman did in their bedroom was even more private. It just so happened that Tony was letting some of his natural form show to enhance Natasha's experience. In the mind of someone with a modern upbringing, he might look a bit monstrous, they might call him a freak. Steve came from a time when not going to church on Sundays got you a reputation. Case in point, Natasha calls Thor practically a God, Steve says there's only one God and he doesn't dress like that. His upbringing actually makes him jump to the right conclusions "Demon!" Another facet of Steve's upbringing is a might makes right mentality wherein real men settle things with their fists. Tony’s way too old to deal with such crap. As much as he would enjoy toying with the bull of a man any other time, he was in the middle of something this time. Choosing efficiency over fun, he punched the man's lights out and teleported him to a containment cell before returning to what he was doing.

Later, he lounged in the cell, Natasha watching from outside as Steve woke up. "Hello, Steven Grant Rogers."

Steve gaped at him for a moment before balling his fists and demanding to know "What are you doing here?"

Tony sighed "I have been on Earth for decades." Looking at his fists, he asked "Did you know that it takes years of training in the mystic arts to either summon or banish a demon? For the record, that's the only way we can travel between Hell and Earth. You could attack me but you already tried that and unlike me, you don't have to be banished to leave this Earthly plane. I could simply kill you," his tone was conversational, "Burn the body to ashes like the Nazis did to their undesirables in the concentration camps you know nothing about, man out of time. Maybe I could even use the ovens in one of the camps that was preserved for historical purposes. Getting rid of you would be exponentially easier for me than ridding the world of me would be for you. Just out of curiosity, do you know what my breed of demons feed on?"

"Innocent souls."

"Son, if we fed on the souls of the innocent then we would starve in Hell, would we not? No, the correct answer is sin. While on Earth, we can even sense when someone is sinful. This world is such a terrible place that I will never starve for as long as I remain. Of course Hell has nothing but demons and sinners, sending me back would be like sending me to an all you can eat buffet."

"What did you do to Tony?"

"Wow, you're slow on the uptake. Man with a plan my ass. Stevie boy, I am Tony. Howard and Maria failed to have a child three times, their only success died in his youth. By chance, I put myself up for adoption and the Starks chose me to replace their dead son. I had nothing to do with the boy’s death, wasn’t anywhere near him.” Tony stood up “This has been fun but it’s time to get down to business. You will not threaten my place here on Earth or I will destroy you and Barnes. There’s a chance he could overcome his past as a heartless assassin but redemption takes time, we wouldn’t want him to run out of that much needed time. You won’t share my secret and Barnes will continue to reap the benefits of my good will, including the doctors and lawyers that are working hard to keep him out of prison and off death row. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Steve didn’t like it one bit but he had no choice.

“Good.” Tony put a hand on his shoulder and sent him to his room before leaving the containment cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Steve first because I doubt Bucky would be comfortable around Tony, be it because his name triggers memories of the Stark murders or he views the man as very breakable and does not trust himself around those kinds of people. As for Clint, I have the Avengers at the Compound without him so he wouldn't be with them for the reveal, if he even stays on after HYDRA-Gate. Let me know what you all think


End file.
